creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MrDupin
If you're here because I deleted your story, please read this blog first. If you want to attempt getting your story back on the site, put it in the Writer's Workshop, make significant changes based on the feedback, and then make a Deletion Appeal. I also highly recommend reading stories in the Suggested Reading category to get a feel of what we're looking for. Also, to improve your writing skills you can give the Writing Advice blogs a read. They are written by members of our community and they are of great help. If you want to talk to me about something in private, you can shoot me an email at ''mrdupincp@gmail.com'' /Archives/ Hello I'm having a little trouble coming up with ideas for a Creepypasta, but when I do, I always have trouble writing the story. Do you have any tips on how to prevent this? --Urncle (talk) 22:16, March 22, 2018 (UTC)Urncle Just a head's up The quote on the front page should be credited to Stephen King, not Steven King. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 10:46, April 5, 2018 (UTC) hoi!!!1 Stupid Question 'sup Dupin. Seeing as my talk page is full of mostly old messages and other such material, I was curious as to how I would actually go about creating a talkpage archive. I can't seem to find a guide or anything of the sort from the admittedly small amount of searching I have done. Mind giving me a crash course/point form list of how to create one so I can make more or less remove the clutter from my talk page. I had almost deleted it a few moments ago before even remembering archives were a thing and how it was against the rules to blank your talk page. Thanks in advance man. Trapped in a Circle of Pure Atrocity 08:05, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Beat Me To It Thanks for the instructions! I will make sure to refer back to it the next time I want to archive my talk page because well, as the title implies Empy beat me to it so I had no need to do it myself. Trapped in a Circle of Pure Atrocity 22:25, April 15, 2018 (UTC) POTM Hi Dupin, It was brought up that the "Read More" link still points to Burnin' Down the Ozarks on the front page. Vngel W (talk) 23:24, April 22, 2018 (UTC) :Eh.... never mind -__- Vngel W (talk) 23:26, April 22, 2018 (UTC) Hey, Kid. Hold tf up... Yo, Chief Admin here. I demand that you get them Lost Episode catergories reuploaded now!! ~Chief Admin (your boss, dumb dumb) Hello, sorry to bother you. Been a long time since I've been here, so I apologize if I tread incorrectly. I recently posted my newest story (or rather, several short stories that make up one story, with the intention of making a full-length final part to accompany it. Should I save posting it here for when the final 'extra-length' portion of it is done, or is it fine up in its current state, and I can post the 'follow-up' to it later? Apologies again for bothering you, I have it posted on my blog as well for those that want to read it there, but more people tend to read it here. I'd be happy to save it until it's 'technically' complete if preferred, though, I just thought the completed portions were substantial enough on their own for it to constitute splitting it into two major pages instead of one extra-long one. I'll still run it through the workshop to make improvements, but seeing as it's intended to be setup and the less important Muses, I think it works as a standalone. Henry's tale was meant to be a straight story told in 'chapters,' but my plans for the trip up the mountain range, the Final Muse and the epilogue kind of swelled up into something I'd rather dedicate another small 'collection' of weird stuff like this to. Thanks for clariying things, and I hope to have more stuff soon. At least sooner than last time. SkullMunch (talk) 17:39, May 30, 2018 (UTC) Question about Whether "Holders" Category Is Standalone These pages say that you can add any category to parts of the Holders series other than Ritual, Items/Objects, and Places. However, it has been relayed to me that the Holders category is standalone like the Historical Archive/PD category. Can you please tell me where it says this? I'm legitimately confused. --Squidmanescape (talk) 00:54, June 7, 2018 (UTC) Hello Hey, what's up? Tide16 (talk) 02:51, June 7, 2018 (UTC) I'm done! I HATE THIS WIKI! MY FIRST PASTA, TAKEN DOWN! Hi Dude, I swear you're always in an exam period. I'm about to start college in a month, and just got this new macbook. These butterfly keyboards suck imo. My writing has gotten a lot better, but I mostly don't post it online anymore. SOme of those odler stories on my page are kinda bad, can I delete them? The Lullaby Man Hi, This morning I posted my short story, "The Lullaby Man." I logged on tonight to find it removed because it "Did not meet quality standards." I find this very vague. Could you please explain to me exactly why my story was deleted? I'd appreciate it. Thank you, ~Josh Back I gotta ask, the one short story I had where the guy killed himself and became a god was the one I still liked. And every other person who i've let read it has liked it too. It had good reveiws on here, so why did you remove it? Tide16 (talk) Fires Yo, buddy, saw the news about the fires. You staying safe? Thinking about you. Let me know how you're doing. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:59, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Story Here's a link to it. https://www.booksie.com/492947-the-winner Tide16 (talk) Chat logs He is doing more than just removing his name from the pages. He is actively going through, removing the pre-tags, and substantially changing the underlying formatting of the pages. In addition to this he is actively swapping words out that aren't his name. # changes SJW to SocJus # changes SJW to SocJus # changes SJW to SocJus # mangles formatting # mangles formatting # mangles formatting # mangles formatting # mangles formatting # mangles formatting At this point I would be asking a few questions, namely: # Should someone be editing chatlogs that are 4-years old? # Should someone change the formatting of 4-year old logs? # Should someone retroactively make the logs PC? # Should there still be chatlogs from 4-years ago on the wiki? The answer to all of these questions, in my opinion is no. There is no reason to edit them as doing so only draws attention to the content of the page. Now I know their real name is Blaire. In addition to this, no one should be arbitrarily be changing what was said in the logs. If they are a record of what was actually said at the time then going back and correcting PC language is just historical revisionism. And lastly, why are these even still here? Is there any actual purpose for retaining logs from a chat that hasn't existed in 4-years in the first place? Probably not. 11:32, August 5, 2018 (UTC) Fandom recently blacklisted that acronym, such that it sometimes will not actually let you edit a page with it on it. I found that out when the wikia editor would no longer let me edit my user page because I had a link to one of my trollpastas with "SJW" in it. That said, I'm inclined to agree that there really doesn't seem much point in even having these old logs up to begin with. Many of the informational pages from the "old wiki" are archived, such as chat moderator applications, and I think we should do the same with chat logs at this point if not just delete them entirely. I understand this wiki may have made a point in the past about "what you say in chat is public record for all to see", but as Llanunall said, it's been four years and no one is reading these. Also, in Discord DM convos, this person has admitted that they have been finding the editor really buggy with these logs. They accidentally added the categories "troll pasta" and "suggested reading" to one log and asked me to undo a format mangle they made. Your friendly neighborhood night owl. (talk) 14:13, August 5, 2018 (UTC) : That would explain why he changed it to SocJus, not that this is a good reason to alter the logs. If it were up to me I would have just not edited the page or done something to break up the word like we have done here. : That said, there wasn't really a good reason to actually edit the pages as I said above. Doing so mangled them, jeopardized their integrity, and attracted attention to a detail he sought to omit. In the end it seems like the entire project back fired quite thoroughly and now we all know his name and have a bunch of mangled log pages. : Deletion seems like the only reasonable path forward. They aren't useful, they apparently contain details people don't want posted everywhere, and they reflect a rather toxic environment according to people. These reasons coupled with the fact the chat hasn't been a thing for 4-years and you essentially have a complete case for deletion. : 17:27, August 5, 2018 (UTC) Story Deletion Request Would you mind deleting my story The Hands I Never Felt from the wiki? I feel it's too personal for me to want to have publicly available online now. I've already saved a copy to my Google Docs in case I want to share it with anyone in the future. Thanks in advance. A never-ending chain of events intertwined by sentences... A picture is worth a thousand words, but only a thousand words will be a story. (talk) 15:26, August 8, 2018 (UTC) File rename Could you rename DSCN0348-01.jpeg to little-henry.jpeg? 15:37, August 8, 2018 (UTC) Diff Hey Dupin, hope you're doing well, how's life? :) Just thought I'd point out this diff. Seems to change quite a few of the author's wording choices unnecessarily (although there are a couple of spelling corrections in there). Wasn't sure whether or not it warranted reversal, so I thought I'd just point it out to be sure. Underscorre talk - - 21:35, August 10, 2018 (UTC) Not a spin off Umm sorry , but Bloody Derek its not a spin off this my story that i createdv, because i decide to do the prequel before the sequel ,so, I don't want my story to be deleted please.--~~Solonor1987~~ Its not a Jeff the killer, i don't know why you said it is its not, no spin off its a story i did write nothing to do with Jeff the killer at all.--~~Solonor1987~~ Writer's Showcase Heya, I saw this thread and thought I could lend a hand. IK Maria was originally going to put together a script that would solve the issue, but that never seemed to materialise, so I've thrown something together myself. It's nowhere near finished yet, I just want to know whether this is something you'd be interested in before I go any further with it. To test it out, head to Common.js, press Enter test mode on the right, then navigate to the front page. Obviously it's very incomplete at this time, but it's successfully fetching threads from the showcase & displaying them, it really just needs a bit of styling to look nicer. Let me know what you think. Underscorre talk - - 21:35, August 11, 2018 (UTC) :It was being slightly dodgy for me too, maybe try adding the import to your personal JS? You'd just add: :importScriptPage('MediaWiki:Showcase.js'); :Could also be a caching issue? :Underscorre talk - - 21:50, August 11, 2018 (UTC) ::Hmm, I'll submit the pages for review then, so test mode won't be necessary. Sorry about this! ::Underscorre talk - - 08:16, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Socks? Hey Dupin, sorry for the triple message (do I get a reward for the combo?). You might want to take a look into these users - , , and . They all seem quite intent on defending Danhorror's pasta. Mr.feardx12 removed the M4R, saying in the comments "doesn't need to get delete". Fexd1 later also removed the M4R, saying something similar in the edit summary. Unamed666 seems to have , and , which I wouldn't expect from people with seemingly no connection to it. Fexd1 thanked himself for a compliment to the pasta (possibly forgetting to switch accounts?) then hastily corrected this to give his third(!) rating for the pasta. All three accounts gave similar ratings, and Fexd1, Mr.feardx12, and Danhorrorx66 all have pretty similar naming schemes. Let me know if this makes sense to you, or if I seem like I'm diving into a conspiracy theory rabbit hole. All the best! Underscorre talk - - 23:24, August 12, 2018 (UTC) :Pardon my intrusion, but I came across this conversation, and it made me think of something I noticed recently. I happened to see that Mr.feardx12 made a comment thanking someone for complimenting a story that they didn't write, making it seem like they were taking credit for it (Llanunall had a good response, asking, "You didn't write the story why are you saying thanks?"). It could mean something, it could mean nothing. It just doesn't look good when someone seemingly takes credit for someone else's story. :Also, I don't know whether to laugh or shake my head at that Fexd1 incident. Did he not know that that edit would show up on his Contributions list? Raidra (talk) 02:30, August 13, 2018 (UTC) :You're certainly welcome. For now that's just something to file away in the "Things That Make You Go, 'Hmmm...'" category. Cheers to you too! Raidra (talk) 19:03, August 13, 2018 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for the help with the CCD category. Creepy Thomas O. (talk) 18:35, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Hello, Please delete all the stories I marked CCD. Thank you. --http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Abysmii Abysmii http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyTalk talk https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLfP958GA3Wm8llOIrT-1U6gCE_xxLLZ5Q My readings 08:06, August 18, 2018 (UTC) Heads Up Could be my computer, but looks to me like the new PotM poll has somehow been messed up. The Woman in the Snow & Revolution have kinda merged together. Underscorre talk - - 23:44, August 19, 2018 (UTC) * Mother's Love * Thief * I Am a Big Boy * In the Woods Thank you. --That One Machine I am a bot operated by Underscorre (talk) 17:15, August 22, 2018 (UTC) Spinpasta Wiki Holder Thing The Holder of Sight was deleted because it wasn't on the Series List. However, this still allows it to be on the Spinpasta Wiki. Could you send me a copy of the Holder and its creator on Pastebin (or put it on the Spinpasta Wiki and credit that person)? Thank you, Squidmanescape (talk) 23:24, August 27, 2018 (UTC) PotM Response That's awesome, man! I wrote that thing like 2 years ago. Never thought it'd be up for PotM. And I wanted all my stories to stay here, so thanks for changing the licenses over. I thought it'd do it automatically, but it seems that was not the case. Thanks again :D TheWizardOfTheWoods (talk) 06:59, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Vandalism This user was warned by Empy last year about making substantial edits to two stories. Yesterday he did it again to one of the same stories. Unless he is the original author and can prove authorship (highly unlikely), I believe this now counts as vandalism. Your friendly neighborhood night owl. (talk) 22:05, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Could I have the story that had jbeen deleted? Hello, MrDupin. I would like to ask for the story " The Darkness of shadow" that had been deleted recently. It's my students' story, and I would like to give him some advice about it, but he didn't have back up file. May I ask you to for the story please. Thank you so much Thank you I've got the story back.Thank you so much. Story I think you miss the point of it. It's not supposed to be a long drawn out story with large character development. It's a short absurdist story with a little bti of existionalist horror. Because if I were I would be terririefed in that situation and you know you would too. You say it doesn't meet quality standards but it was up here for a while, and got a 10/10 review from someone on here, and another admin checked it before allowing it posted Tide16 (talk) 22:53, September 12, 2018 (UTC) New draft I made a new draft to the infamous masturbation story https://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:630851 --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 21:43, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Response Hey Dupin, thanks for the response. Sorry my reply is so late. I got a ton of feedback, and people seem to either love it or hate it. It looks to be an acquired taste I suppose, the praise and critique conflicting with eachother. However, after getting posutive reviews from Banning, Bloodyspaghetti, SoDaft Potato, Locked, and a few others, I decided to cross my fingers and upload a deletion appeal page ��. --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 23:04, September 21, 2018 (UTC) Mr.D, I was wondering if I can be allowed to create a blog for short stories. I read the blog rules and it said that blogs cannot contain full stories, does that apply to short stories too? Urncle (talk) 18:10, September 26, 2018 (UTC)Urncle Possible troll has been vandalizing pages Hello, and sorry to bother you. As the heading suggests, a user has been recently vandalizing pages. He has vandalized the stories The Zebra and Impatiently Waiting for the End of the World. On top of that he made a blog post accusing this wiki of being homophobic (because his vandalisms have been reverted) which I fear might be taken seriously by FANDOM and this site might get into some kind of trouble because of it. Thank you for your time. '''UPDATE: '''The trustworthy LOLSKELETONS has pointed The Zebra vandal out. And he (Skelly) too thinks that the user is a troll. Ned Wolfkin. (talk) 03:27, September 27, 2018 (UTC) You're Welcome and thank you Hello. First off, I'd like to say you are welcome (for my reporting the vandal), and I will let you or another admin know if it happens again. As you might already know the night I reported that vandal this site was struck by a totally different vandal who was replacing entire atricles with badly drawn pornography, blanking pages, and vandalizing talk pages (I initially reported this to Helel). He even created sockpuppet accounts which I reported to ChristianWallis. The night after (which was thursday night around 11:00 PM) the vandal struck again, but this time ol' Empy and I reverted his changes as soon as he made them. He made a blog post trying to talk to other users and Dr.BobSmith helped talk him down from his vandalism. The vandal promised to stop (and I see he has made good on his promise so far) and suggested that this site find a way of blocking users who use the Onion Router/TOR. And finally, thank you for wishing me "a good one", I wish you the same. Ned Wolfkin. (talk) 11:00, September 29, 2018 (UTC) :As a reply to the message you just sent me, you're welcome and thank you. Ned Wolfkin. (talk) 11:08, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Question For Future Reference I am wondering for future reference for future stories, what does "...character motivations are pretty much non-existent, numerous story issues" mean in The Obsessed Broadway Fan 2? I want to make my stories better still Ryan036 (talk) 14:34, September 29, 2018 (UTC) :Responded explaining why I tagged for deletion. :Underscorre talk - - 10:02, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Spammer Hello. I'd hate to bother you, but there is a spammer leaving spam messages of gibberish text (at the end of this thread for example). The user also made a page which was just gibberish with a "scary" image at the end. '''UPDATE: '''look at the spammer's talk page, he has a history of doing this. Ned Wolfkin. (talk) 03:50, September 30, 2018 (UTC) I Live to Serve Mr. Dupin, Thank you very much for the message. I really appreciate it. I live to serve. That's one of my mottos in life. Dr. Bob Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 16:41, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Deletion Appeal: Musical Chairs Deletion Appeal: Musical Chairs Hey there, I had a story of mine, Musical Chairs, deleted earlier this year by you due to it being left behind in the dust of QS improving over time, and I have since rewritten it and think that it could now pass today's Quality Standards, and it's recieved good reception on the Writer's Workshop. You can find the rewritten version here. Frank Phillips (talk) 05:14, October 3, 2018 (UTC) Underaged User Hello, Dupin. According to this comment, user Pikabutt4756 admits to being 11 years old which violates the no one under 13 rule. Ned Wolfkin. (talk) 03:33, November 21, 2018 (UTC) Sockpuppet Hello. I think we have a sockpuppeteer on our hands. User XxxkattthekillerxxX made an unfinished story which was deleted. A few minutes later a new user named XxxEyelessXiomaraxxX popped up (notice the XxxOC namexxX) made a story which too was unfinished and deleted. Have a nice day. Ned Wolfkin. (talk) 18:07, December 5, 2018 (UTC) :Please note that it is just as likely that the user in question was referring to her friend (as seen in their original post which was deleted that states as much) who she possibly introduced to the site. I don't think this is enough evidence to ban someone as there's reasonable doubt. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:14, December 5, 2018 (UTC) "Grandma's Apartment" Narration Here is a link No Time Creepy (talk) 21:40, February 11, 2019 (UTC)NoTime "Darkness" Narration --No Time Creepy (talk) 07:39, February 17, 2019 (UTC)NoTime Hello! My name is Chayakit, nice to meet you, I need some help. I have Thai ghost story that need to retelling in English, and i don't know who can do that. Can you help me about this, please?? My e-mail is chayakit.v@noblehome.com . Hello. I am currently trying to submit a story, and I keep getting the error: The modification you tried to make was aborted by an extension hook. I now realize this means my story supposedly contains a blacklisted term/phrase. I am attempting to appeal the claim, and I am unable to do that either. Can you please tell me how to appeal the claim? When I try to submit the pastebin link on the appeal page, I get a "Bad Title" error. Thank youStarfighter528 (talk) 13:36, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Between Ice and Stars - Narration Hi MrDupin, Here is the link to the narration from 'Between Ice and Stars': Again thank you so much for letting me narrate this beautiful story. All of the cave pictures are ones i made myself this summer btw. I hope you like it!~ Greetings, Marjolein / Pumpkin Queen MarjoleinB (talk) 16:32, September 22, 2019 (UTC) Black Peter Hello. I have no real problem with you deleting my story, as I didn't like it much either. However, I would like some advice as to why it doesn't meet the quality standards. Any reasons? --Xbsv (talk) 11:14, December 24, 2019 (UTC) Could I narrate one of your stories? Mr dupin, Hi my names J or trashrat. I had left a comment before on one of your stories. I am looking to start narrating creepy stories and would like to take a shot at "A Mothers Love" would you be ok with me narrating this story? Sincerely J P.s. i accidentally left this as a comment under the black peter post. My apologies. J Trashbinrat (talk) 16:12, January 16, 2020 (UTC)